From Me To Me
by Anteyra
Summary: Oh where oh where has Trip gone? That's the question Archer is asking when Trip disappears. The anomalies are messing with the ship again and Trip is the one affected this time. set in between episodes North Star and Similitude. Chapter 3 up!
1. The Anomaly Hits

**A/N: This is set just after the events of North Star (When i wrote this fic i had only seen the episodes up to the Season three episode "North Star" - although i have now also seen "Similitude" - which was the best one ever - of course i'd say thatc asue it was about Trip!)**

* * *

2 months ... 2 months had passed and they had still found no sign of anything. The only thing they had found were a couple more of the spheres, creating the gravimetric distortions that were the result of the anomalies. Lucky these ones hadn't been too bad and not a lot of damage had happened on the ship. So the crew, obviously, were getting a little bored with life on the ship. Movie night was now not just on Tuesday, but every night – in attempts to keep the crew's moral up…. Unfortunately Trip's idea to make it every night wasn't really working, and they were showing repeats most nights and so not many people turned up to them. Plus also the fact that now some of the films left in the database were children's films… like 'Aladdin' and 'The Lion King' and they didn't appeal to the adults. 

Both he and Captain Archer were walking down a corridor on D deck together, Porthos following closely behind his master. They soon came to a hatch and Trip opened it up. Archer turned to his beagle and told him stay, which he obediently did and sat down.

"These are the relays that were fused in the last run in with an anomaly." Trip said as he looked inside, trying to find exactly which of the power relays it was that had been damaged.

"How long will it take you to repair it?"

"I'm not sure. Depends if I can find the damn thing or not." He said, still peering inside. There was no sign of any damage, but the sensors both down in engineering and on the bridge reported that there was some damage there.

"I'm sure you'll find it soon enough. You always do." The two men laughed. Archer looked down the corridor and immediately noticed that the corridor was an odd shape, and the odd shape was making its way towards the two senior officers. That only meant one thing… Anomaly. Archer quickly grabbed Trip and tried to pull him out of the corridor to avoid what was advancing towards them, Porthos saw what his master was doing and quickly followed him. The wave came along so fast that it hit Trip and he was sent flying down the corridor and fell right into the wall, landing on the floor unconscious with a thud.

It wasn't long before he regained his senses and woke up.

"Trip are you all right?" Upon hearing this voice trip was slightly confused. It was a voice he had never heard before. When he fully opened his eyes he could see a beautiful young woman bending over him. She had blues eyes, long reddish brown hair, which was loose, and she also wore glasses. "Trip? Are you all right?" She asked again. Trip looked around him and could see Archer standing just a couple of feet away.

"What happened?" he said groggily as he sat up, the young woman helping him.

"An anomaly hit you Trip, don't you remember?" Archer replied.

"You're lucky you haven't got any broken bones or anything with the force it sent you hitting into this wall." The woman added. Archer bent down and together the woman and he pulled Trip up onto his feet. He looked at the woman, noting that she was quite tall.

"Who are you?" The young woman looked quite stunned at what Trip was saying. She then turned to Archer.

"I think he has concussion." Archer nodded his head.

"I think I agree Ruth." He said. "You'd better get him to sickbay."

"I feel fine Cap'n."

"Captain?" Archer looked rather worried by the way his friend was referring to him as 'Captain'. "Get him down to sickbay immediately." Ruth nodded her head, took Trip by the arm and led him off down the corridor. As Trip looked around he noted that Porthos wasn't anywhere. Porthos had been along that corridor with him and Archer when the Anomaly hit. Trip was exceedingly confused.

When they entered sickbay Trip was rather surprised to see Travis move over and check him over. 'Travis isn't a doctor' Trip thought to himself as Travis put the hypospray up against his neck and injected him with something or other. Looking around he noted here weren't any cages or anything. Just a sickbay. It's like Phlox had never been on the ship, and that's what he was beginning to wonder. Trip then realised what was going on. He was still unconscious and this was all a dream and he'll wake up soon.

"I suggest you stay in your quarters for a couple of days of Commander." Travis said as he placed the hypospray on a table.

"Yeah. I'll do that. Thanks." He jumped off the bed and made his way up to B deck and he entered his quarters. Looking around everything looked normal. This was definitely his quarters. Everything was where it should be. Trip looked around just to make sure. The computer, the bed, the wardrobe, the girl, the bathroom. Trip suddenly stopped and looked at the girl that was sitting in a chair by the computer. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi dad." She said and jumped up giving Trip a hug. '_Dad?_' Trip thought as he slowly put his arms round the girl to hug her. Immediately she could sense that something was wrong. "Is everything ok?" she asked pulling out of the hug and looking deeply into Trip's eyes.

"Yeah. I just got a bump on the head. One of those anomalies sent me flying along a corridor. Travis say's I just need to stay in my quarters for a coupl'a days." Trip explained as he looked into the girl's blue eyes.

"Good. That gives me the chance to look after you." She turned to move back over to a computer. Her hair was a soft light brown colour and she had blue eyes. Her voice was also like that of Trip's. The wonderful southern accent that hardly anyone could mistake.

"Ah that's not necessary." Trip said beginning to feel an argument coming on with this girl that stood before him.

"Well sure it is!" she said. "After all I do need to look after my dad don't I?" Trip noticed that by the computer there was a bowl of fruit. He moved over to it and picked up a strawberry, popping it into his mouth.

"Yeah. I guess you do." Now Trip knew for sure that this was just a dream. A new woman, he had a daughter, Archer not being captain, Phlox not a doctor and instead it's Travis… all the signs of a dream. Trip turned and sat down on the edge of the bed. Suddenly a voice over the COMM startled Trip as he sat down.

"Tucker to Erin." It was Hoshi's voice. Trip raised an eyebrow without the girl noticing. She moved over to a COMM panel and pressed the bottom button. 'Hoshi?' he thought, 'Hoshi's surname is Tucker?' this dream was turning out to be something rather pleasant.

"Erin here." She replied. '_So that's what her name is._' Trip though. '_This dream is turning out kinda nice. I gotta wife, who just happens to be Hoshi and a kid called Erin. I wonder what else is different_.'

"Erin could you please report to the bridge."

"I'm on my way." She moved away from the control panel and back over to Trip. "I'll have to do the nursing thing later. Bye dad."

"Bye Erin." He said as she left the room. As Erin stepped through the door and left Trip realised that she had a uniform on. He noted that her stripes were red, so she must've either taken up engineering or security. '_She looks really smart in that_' he though as he moved back over to the bowl and took a couple of grapes off the stalk. He then sat back down on the bed. Taking off his boots trip spread himself on the bed, lying on his back. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

888888

"A Parallel universe?" Archer queried as he turned away from the screen in the situation area to face T'Pol who was standing on one side.

"It is a possibility." She replied. "We have no idea what these anomalies can do, plus it is the only explanation I can give for the disappearance of Commander Tucker." She added, staying calm and trying to keep the Captain calm. When the Anomaly had hit the deck where he and Trip were working he had done what he could to get Trip out of the way, but he had been too slow and now Trip was nowhere to be seen. He had completely disappeared.

"So, if he is in a parallel universe, how do you suggest we get him back?" Lieutenant Reed asked from the opposite side of the table.

"I don't know. This kind of problem has never arisen before." She replied. Her hands neatly kept behind her back.

"And what if he's not in a parallel universe. Where do you suggest he is?" Archer asked as he placed both hands on the table and leant on it, looking down at the floor as he spoke.

"He could have been transported off the vessel, but none of our sensors indicated another ship present." T'Pol said, keeping her posture.

"I was watching him the whole time. I never saw a transporter beam activate. He just vanished right in front of my eyes!" Archer declared, raising his voice at his officers stood near him. Travis and Malcolm on one side, T'Pol and Hoshi on the other.

"Well, there is another possibility." Hoshi said, her hands, like Malcolm's were crossed in front of her, and Travis was standing with his hands behind his back, like T'Pol.

"Let's hear it ensign." Archer said looking at Hoshi, hoping she would come up with a better theory than T'Pol.

"The Anomaly could have had some kind of particles in it that has made. Commander Tucker invisible." Archer's heart sank, another silly theory, he was surprised that Hoshi had even come up with an idea like that.

"Invisible?" Archer just couldn't believe what his crew was saying. These crazy ideas that Trip was now in an alternate reality, or he was invisible, he just couldn't believe either of them. Maybe his crew wasn't the brightest there was in Starfleet and he had been wrong to pick each of them.

"Sir, do you have any idea about what's happened to him?" Malcolm asked. Archer looked into the eyes of the Armoury officer.

"No." Replied a distressed Captain as he turned to look back at the screen. Loads of little tiny white dots were on the screen, moving around the yellow blueprint of the ship. It was a birds eye view of the ship, indicating the different rooms and where there were corridors. Each of the dots represented each of the crew, and their names were shown just above the dot. Archer studied each one of them very carefully. '_Where was Trip?_' he kept thinking. '_He must be here somewhere_.' He said and waiting till he could find Trip's name above one of the little tiny dots. But alas, the name 'Tucker, C' didn't show up. Anywhere.

When the ship had hit the anomaly and Trip had disappeared Archer had ordered a full stop to the ship. So now they were just floating in space, not really going anywhere. Staying in one place they weren't going to move until someone knew where Trip was, or he turned up, or something. He then began to think if Trip as playing a joke on him, after was it was April the First. If this was all a joke it certainly wasn't a very funny one and when Archer finds Trip, there might be hell to pay for the Chief engineer.

"Let's assume for the moment that he is in a parallel universe." T'Pol said, everyone was listening to her, even Archer, even though he didn't really want to. Archer turned back round to face them, looking at each of his crewmembers.

"If he was in a parallel universe." Hoshi began. "Where's the Commander Tucker from the universe that he's in?" Hoshi comment made everyone think for a minute. Archer turned back round to the screen and then noticed something in the vicinity of Engineering. He noticed a white dot with no name above it.

"Maybe he's down by engineering." Archer said, surprised that he was actually following along with this ridiculous idea of the parallel universe. However the more he was thinking about it, the more it was actually becoming a sensible idea, and the actual reason for where Trip's gone.


	2. It Gets Better and Better

Archer, Malcolm and T'Pol made their way down to engineering. As soon as they entered they saw Trip standing on the platform by the warp reactor controls with Crewman Darner.

"Trip?" Archer called. Upon hearing his name Trip turned round to face him.

"Hi John." Trip replied. The three officers look at each other in slight surprise by the way Trip was addressing the captain. He never called him 'John' before, so why was he starting now? Trip jumped down off the platform and moved over to his friends.

"Trip?" Archer said again.

"What?" Trip said realising their confused expressions. "Ah. You're wondering where I went after that Anomaly hit aren't ch'ya?" He said. "Well. I decided to go and get myself to sickbay. Although I was slightly surprised that Phlox was down there instead o' Travis." He leant up against the frame for the small lift.

"Why would Travis be down in sickbay?" Archer asked. Maybe Trip needed to go back there and have his head checked again. Scrunching his eyes up in surprised confusion Trip gave his answer as if he was talking to a young child.

"Because Travis is the chief medical officer. Have you forgotten that? And by the way where's Erin? I know she's meant to be here for duty." He looked around trying to look for someone. The three officers who had entered stared at Trip blankly.

"Erin who?" Archer knew that there was no one on the ship with the name Erin, at least not to his knowledge. Maybe Trip had found out that one of the officer's middle names was Erin. Trip faced them again, and again he gave his answer slowly as if he were talking to a child.

"Erin Tucker? My daughter. You've forgotten about her?" Malcolm and John looked at each other uncomfortably. Also Rostov and a couple of other engineers who could hear the conversation were looking at Trip. T'Pol had her eyebrow's raised in slight surprise by what Trip was saying.

"Trip. You don't have a daughter. I would know."

"Well sure I do. She was born 16 years ago, just after I married Hoshi. Don't you remember? You were there John. You were my best man. Also where's Hoshi?" Archer hadn't known Trip for that long. He'd only known him about 10 years.

"Hoshi's on the bridge."

"Givin' the orders as usual then." Trip laughed a bit but quickly stopped noticing his friends' reaction to what he was saying. John didn't say anything. He now realised that everything Trip was saying to him proved T'Pol's theory about the Parallel Universe.

"Trip, Hoshi's just an Ensign. She doesn't give orders to anyone." John explained as calmly as he could. "I'm the one that gives the orders around here." Trip just stood with his mouth wide open. He didn't know what to say. He turned round and looked the warp reactor.

"This is a dream then?" he turned back round to face them.

"Actually Commander we believe that you are in a Parallel universe and have switched places with our Commander Tucker. It happened when the Anomaly hit the Commander along a corridor." T'Pol began to explain.

"Where I guess you were replacing a damaged relay on C deck."

"Yeah I was doing that with you." Trip said pointing his left finger at Archer. "A Parallel Universe?" T'Pol nodded once." So how do I get home then?"

"We don't know." T'Pol replied. Trip sighed heavily and put his hands on his waist and looked around engineering at everything.

:&:&:&:&:&:

Trip was walking around the ship, noticing tiny little differences from what he knew in reality from this dream. But he entered this dream a few hours ago and it seemed to be going on a long time. He was now beginning to wonder whether he was in a coma – that would certainly explain for having a long dream. But everything he was doing felt so real. There was also another thing that was putting doubt in his mind about the whole situation being a dream…. If it was a dream surely he would know everything going on, he would know how to react as it was all in the sub-conscious mind, you don't control dreams, they control you, but Trip was actually making decisions…. Also the fact that Hoshi was surprised that Trip wouldn't kiss her at all surprised her.

Up on the bridge a meeting had been called for the senior officers, although this meeting didn't include Trip. The seven of them were standing around the table in the situation area just behind the bridge.

"Has any one else noticed something strange about Commander Tucker?" Hoshi asked turning to her officers.

"When he came into sickbay earlier he was rather surprised to see me. Now he's been in sickbay loads of times. he was wondering why Phlox wasn't down there." Travis replied.

"Me? But I'm an exo-biologist. Why would I be down in sickbay?" Phlox said.

"T'Pol? What's your analysis of Commander Tucker?"

"I do not think he is himself, but as Doctor Mayweather has pointed out he is Commander Tucker and in perfect health. However I do have a theory which could explain his oddness."

"Well I'd sure as hell like to hear it." Erin said from her spot at the end of the table. "Cause I've certainly never seen my dad act like that before." T'Pol turned to face the Captain.

"I believe that when the anomaly hit the ship and Commander Tucker I believe he was transported to a parallel universe, and has been replaced by another Commander Tucker."

"You're telling me that Vulcan's don't believe in time travel but you do believe in parallel universes?" Reed cried from his position next to Phlox.

"That is correct ensign." She said as she looked at Ensign Malcolm Reed who was shaking his head in disbelief. T'Pol had her hands neatly tucked behind her back. Malcolm, as usual, had both his hands placed on the display table and was leaning on it, his head slightly bent forward and looking down at the floor. Travis had the same posture that T'Pol had taken up and Phlox was standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest, intently listening to the babble of the humans and the Vulcan officers.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, but we've proved that time travel is possible!" Malcolm declared hoping to win his little battle against T'Pol. He put a little emphasis on her rank as he spoke because he liked to torment her by doing that, and it usually worked. However today T'Pol made now physical response to the rank emphasis. It was a normal thing for the crew to experience in a week. There normal was an argument between these two and surprisingly the outcome of who won was 50/50. They were nearly even in their arguments.

"Since arriving on this ship and having experienced time travel and now know that is it possible it's just the rest of the Vulcan population don't believe in it." Malcolm sighed. Alas he had lost and had no response to T'Pol's statement. He really did sometimes get annoyed by T'Pol and her silly Vulcan beliefs.

"All right. So. Trip is in a parallel universe and we've got another person. What do we do about it?" Hoshi looked at everyone, her eyes finally resting upon T'Pol as she spoke out.

"I believe that the anomaly that hit us is the doorway between the two worlds. If we went back across the anomaly I believe that he would be sent back."

"All right, listen. I was with Trip at the time it hit, why wasn't I transported?" Archer said as he stepped down the steps coming off the bridge and down into the situation area. "Sorry I'm late."

"That's all right Lieutenant." Archer went and stood next to Erin.

"Every universe has differences between them. No two are the same. However I believe that the universe that we exchanged crewmembers with, Commander Tucker is the same position, rank and field of work as ours. Where as all of us here are different."

"That sounds like crazy talk to me." Erin said straitening up and running her hand through her hair. "Wouldn't the other ship need to go across the anomaly at the same time for both of them to be returned to their rightful places?" Everyone exchanged glances after hearing what the young girl had come up with.

"She's got a point." The British helmsman said as he stood up straight and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Everyone remained silent while they tried to think of a solution to their dilemma. Unbeknown to them Trip was on the bridge, just out of sight from everyone.

"I Believe Commander Tucker should be informed about the situation. No doubt he has noticed several differences himself."

"You can say that again T'Pol." Everyone turned to see Trip standing just behind Erin and Archer the other said of the rail. He was leaning against it.

"How long have you been there?" Trip kept his eyes fixed on Hoshi as he began to speak.

"Long enough. So let me guess this straight. You Hoshi are the Captain around here, plus also I'm married to you and Erin's our daughter. Lieutenant T'Pol you're…." He moved his hand in a slight odd movement as he took a wild stab at T'Pol's position "Chief of security?" T'Pol nodded her head slightly when Trip was able to guess correctly what her job was on the ship. "Ensign Malcolm Reed you're the helmsman. Travis is doctor, Crewman Phlox is an exo-biologist. Lieutenant John Archer is COMM officer?"

"I guess I'm not in your world then." Trip shook his head.

"Where I'm from you're the captain." John face was a picture of happy shock. He always wanted to be a captain, and here was someone telling him he was a captain in an alternate reality. Tri continued with the rank and job guessing. "Crewman Erin Tucker here has got two jobs, Engineering and also Science officer."

"How long has it taken you to work all that out?" Malcolm asked as he moved up to stand next to his friend.

"Well the stripes on your uniforms and the little rank pins say most of it. The fact that Erin has one red and one green helped me to figure out that. But I think I know a way to get me back home." Everyone just starred at Trip waiting for him to give his explanation of how he would be able to get himself home. Both the ships were needed to cross the anomaly at the same time in order for the switch to happen and for them to be returned to their proper places. It wasn't going to be an easy task, but they had to try whatever they could come up with. They were only going to have to hope that the other ship had also realised what was going on and were going to try and do something.


	3. Felling Homesick

After a hard day's work down in engineering setting his plan in motion of how he was gone get back to his ship he went back to his quarters for a well deserved sleep. When he entered Erin and Hoshi were already there and dinner was laid out on a table. It then hit Trip that something was a little odd. After calculating in his head his age, Hoshi's age, and Erin's age he estimated that Hoshi would have only been about 14 and he would have been 19 when they gave birth to Erin! This didn't seem right so Trip instantly moved over to a computer.

"Something wrong hon… Trip?" Hoshi asked as she watched her alternate husband moving away from the dinner. They had prepared him what they knew as being Trip's favourite meal…. Deep pan-fried catfish – his mother's recipe. They thought that if their Trip liked it so much, then surely this Trip would too.

"No. I just need to check up on something. I'll be with you in a minute." The two women watched as he went into the crew personnel files and found what he was looking for. It kind of shocked him that actually the Trip Tucker he was replacing was about 42 and Hoshi was 38! That explained why Hoshi did look a bit older then the one he had left behind who was around 26 years old. He took a heavy sigh and moved back over to the table.

"Looks delicious. You get you meals sent to your quarters?" Trip sat down in the chair opposite Hoshi.

"Only if we ask chef really nicely." Trip looked at the food and then at Hoshi, then Erin and realised he wasn't really that hungry. Well he was hungry… just he was missing his ship…. He wanted to get back to his ship where Hoshi was a COMM Ensign, Archer was the captain and T'Pol was a science officer.

"Look, err. It looks really nice, but err… I'm not that hungry… I should get back to work on the data PADD and everything try and get myself home. Make sure everything is gonna be correct and that I haven't missed anything out." Trip quickly stood up and without a word from Hoshi or Erin he left the room. The two women sighed.

"That definitely proves he's not my dad." Erin said glumly as she toyed with her fork and a piece of catfish. "Do you think someone should do and talk to him?" she looked at her mother who was sighing heavily.

"I don't know sweetie." Hoshi stood up and moved round to stand behind Erin and the two of them were soon hugging. Erin was deeply missing her father and wanted him with her right now. She found it hard to believe that the Trip she had been speaking to for the last day wasn't her father and from where he was from she didn't even exist, and that scared her.

Trip never returned back to the room that night. Instead he found his way to some empty guest quarters and stayed the night there. The next morning he was going to set his plan in motion. The ship was going to cross back over the anomaly that had sent him there in the first place and send a data PADD through, hoping it was going to end up on Enterprise and not out in space. The PADD was going to contain some information about how the two Trips could be switched back.

The ship began to cross the area where the anomaly was. Trip was ready along a corridor with the PADD. The wave soon came speeding towards him and it soon hit him, knocking him back and into a wall. Archer and Hoshi were with him and when he became conscious again they helped him stand up.

"Did it work?" Trip asked slightly dazed and he was helped onto his feet.

"Well the PADD's disappeared I can't see it anywhere."

"That's good." He replied slightly shaking his head and taking slightly deeper, longer breaths, as he moved his arms in order to say to them _'I don't need your help standing up_'.

"Do you need to go to sickbay?"

"No I'll be fine." He'd only said that because he wasn't too comfortable with the fact that it would be Travis treating him. He'd gotten use to Phlox's weird but effective ways of healing and now the thought of normal ways was just a little shocking to him. He was missing Phlox, he was missing his Captain, but then most of all he was probably missing T'Pol, the fact that here he was married to Hoshi was unnerving to him. Sure she was a beautiful woman, and a human, but his relationship with T'Pol had sparked a lot more since entering the Delphic Expanse. He knew he loved her, but he just couldn't find the courage to actually tell her himself. He was also worried if T'Pol felt the same way about him or not, because she was a Vulcan she wasn't showing any signs of emotions like that for Trip to be able to notice. Right now he wanted to have a session with the Vulcan Neuro Pressure, but he wanted it with his T'Pol, not this other T'Pol that he had spending a little bit of time with working on the route home.

:&:&:&:&:&:&:

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed was having a nice little stroll along the corridors on C deck, making his way to the Mess Hall for breakfast – toast with marmalade – that was his favourite and he was looking forward to it, unless someone else had beaten him to the last plate, which often happened. And when that happened, Malcolm would get slightly annoyed and had to make do with soggy cereal as the milk had already been poured over it. 'Why wouldn't they supply little jugs of milk?' Malcolm always thought to himself when the situation arose. He turned a corner and instantly he spotted a PADD lying in the middle of the floor. No one else was around so he want over to it, picked it up and began to read it. What he read instantly interested him and he made his way to the bridge, forgetting where he had been headed too. But what he had found was more important than indulging himself in breakfast.

The doors slide open and Malcolm jumped out moving over to Archer as quickly as he could without going into a run.

"Captain!" Archer turned round to face his Armoury Officer.

"What is it Malcolm?" Archer replied as he stood up.

"I found this data PADD along a corridor. It's from Commander Tucker." Trip looked up from his engineering station. Archer looked over at him. A noise made Archer look back at Malcolm. "I haven't had breakfast yet sir." Archer nodded slightly as he took the PADD from Malcolm and began to read it. The tactical officer then began to rub his stomach as it growled even more.

"I haven't touched any PADDs since I've been here." Trip stated as he walked over to the Captain and the Armoury officer.

"You mean it's from our Trip?" Malcolm had a small smile on his face.

"That's my guess sir." He passed the PADD to Archer and he began to read it. Most of it said what they already knew…. That Trip Tucker was in a parallel universe and only he switched because everyone else was different rank and position on the ship. Then they cam to the interesting bit…. The bit telling them how to put everything right.

"What's the time?" Archer asked as he looked around the bridge waiting for an answer.

"It is 14:28."

"Hmmm… that means we've got… 3 hours and 32 minutes." He turned to the Trip standing next to him. "Wanna say your goodbyes to everyone?"

"Sir?" Trip asked looking a little confused. Archer help up the PADD as he spoke.

"It seems your ship has devised a way to get you home. We're to follow these instructions precisely or it won't work." Trip sighed.

"So… What do I have to do?"

"You and Hoshi are to be walking along this corridor." Archer moved back into the situation area and brought up the corridor in question. Trip, Malcolm and Hoshi all listened intently to the instructions. Noting what each of them were going to have to do. Before moving into the situation area Malcolm called the galley and asked chef to bring up some breakfast for him. It soon arrived – toast with marmalade, coffee and some cereal of some sorts. The steward also brought up some coffee and tea for the other members as he only found it fair – especially for the captain.


End file.
